PC:Vyrna (CrimsonFlameWielder)
'Vyra, Revenant Vampire' Vyrna's Character Sheet 'Background' Mmmmm, hello there my pretty morsel. What brings you to my table? Oh. You want to hear my tale, do you? Please, sit down, have a bite. No? Mind if I do? *wicked smile* I'm just playing my pretty. Your friend filled me up nicely a few minutes ago. Now, you were asking about my favorite subject: me. My name? Of forgive me, but of course...introductions. Mother always told me not to play with my food, but if you insist, you may call me Vyrna. I hail from a small town in the halfling lands of Allaria, somewhat close to Hzaka. I spent the better part of ten years being daddy's little girl helping to clean that horrible little hovel of a shack he used as a shoe repair shop. *sigh* It would probably be a nice place if he maintained it. But that takes silver and gold that daddy threw away by gambling with those sharks down at the docks. Unfortunately he didn't leave it at just giving away the money he already had. No, he had to go and take out loans. Which of course he promptly gambled away too. And can you believe it? When those pirates came looking to collect their debts, what did daddy do? He sold me to that lot of scum as a slave! Don't get me wrong, it wasn't all bad. I was basically a part of the crew, and Captain Blood Lung took a liking to me. Unfortunately he took a little too much of a liking to me, but what was a slave girl going to do about it? Of course, being on call to the Captain had its perks. What perks, you ask? Well, for one thing, I wasn't forced to scrub the walls of the bilge (he didn't want me stinking like rats) and he taught me how to open locked chests with nothing but a couple of hairpins. Unfortunately, it was this same skill that ultimately got me killed. It was the night of my seventeenth birthday, and to celebrate, Captain Blood Lung threw me a party on board. His first mate, who was known to the crew as Carnivore (and not just because he ate meat, mind you, but because he was a full blown orc who was taken to eating his enemies), had always tried getting at me behind the Captain's back. Naturally one such as myself could never have been found lying with an orc. And besides, what could Carnivore have given me that the Captain couldn't give better? Apparently Carnivore grew tired of my rejecting him, and decided that I wasn't a needed asset to the crew. While we were celebrating, Carnivore took it upon himself to steal a small cache of jewels from the Captains locker. Conveniently he placed them beneath my pillow. Just as convenient were the set of hairpins left on the floor near the locker that happened to match the pair missing from my own chest. When the Captain found out, he lost his temper and locked me in the brig. After a few days of being in the dank underbelly of the ship, Carnivore came to me and tried to bargain. It was to be my freedom and his hand in marriage. I replied with a few well-placed insults, which, unfortunately for me, was too much for the orc to handle. So it was to my suprise that a hand crossbow was pointed at my head and even more of a surprise when I felt a sharp pain in my forehead and realized that the crossbow was empty. Quickly the blackness enveloped me sending me swirling into oblivion. In the midst of the darkness a voice called to me, dark and commanding, telling me to rise. I could feel the cold earth all around me. Clawing my way out of the ground, I found myself in unfamiliar territory. I later discovered that I was in the cemetary of a city called Daunton, this very town. The commanding voice called to me again telling me that I was his servant and that he had a task for me before he would send me back to death's embrace. He instructed me to first prove myself by getting revenge on those that had hurt me in life. Something I am all to willing and happy to accomplish. That was about a year ago, and I still have yet to finish this task. But I still search for those that know of the Night Serpent and of Carnivore and Captain Blood Lung. Now, I hope you enjoyed my story. Unfortunately, you won't be arround to tell it to others. *hypnotic eyes burn red and pierce into yours* Now follow me into this alley... I can't have everyone around knowing about me, now can I?